a captainswan child
by onceuponatime-isthe-best4ever
Summary: this is a story about Emma and Killian expecting their first child. rated: T. M in some chapters UPDATES: every Saturday
1. Where it all began

7 WEEKS

She was only sixteen. She was sixteen and pregnant. Pregnant from Killian Jones. She didn't know when it happened, but it happened. Within a few months, she would be a mother. She had to tell Killian, but how ?

Killian was 19. They had a relationship since 2 months. Everything went really well. They truly loved each other. But were they ready to have a child already ? Emma was thinking about how she could tell Killian. But also about when. She was unsure about her future. Is she going to be a good mother ? Is Killian going to be a good father ? Does Killian want a child ? …

She was getting more nervous with every question. Finally, she ran out of the bathroom. "Emma ?" her mother asked. "Emma what's wrong ?"

"Nothing, just leave me alone." Emma answered.

"Emma, tell me. I'm your mother."

"Mom, just leave me alone. I need to think for a bit."

Emma ran upstairs to her bedroom. She locked her door and she let her fall on to her bed. She started to cry. After half an hour of crying, her mother knocked on the door.

"Emma, I know that you don't want to talk, but I also know that something is wrong. Just let me in and tell me."

Emma stood up and opened the door. Snow saw that her daughter was crying.

"Ooh, baby. What's wrong ?"

"First close the door please" When snow closed the door, Emma said : 'Come sit down please"

"What's wrong Emma ?"

"I don't know how to say this."

"Just say it, you can tell me anything"

"I am pregnant" Emma finally said after a few moments of silence.

"OK, this changes everything. But we'll figure it out."

"Are you serious ?"

"Yes I am. I'm your mother. Of course I'm serious. It will be difficult, but we'll get through it. Who's the father ?"

"Killian"

"Did you tell him already ?"

"No ?"

"Emma, you should tell him. He deserves to know."

"I know, but I don't know how to tell him."

"Do you want me to be by your side when you do?"

"Would you do that ?"

"Of course I would. Call Killian right now and tell him he has to come here as soon as possible"

"OK, give me a minute"

She took her phone and texted him.

5 minutes later, Killian arrived. He came as fast as he could and knocked on the door. When the door opened, he stepped inside and called for Emma.

"Upstairs!"

He ran upstairs towards Emma.

"Is everything alright, love ?"

"Everything's fine. Mom, can you excuse us for a minute ?"

"You sure ?"

"I'm really sure."

She left and Emma pointed Killian to sit next to her.

"Something's wrong, isn't it ?"

"Wrong is not the right word I think."

"Then what's going on ?"

"It's hard to tell. I'm not sure how to tell this, but you deserve to know."

"Emma, just tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

"You're what ?"

"I am pregnant Killian. You understood right."

"How did that happen ?"

"I think that you and I both know that well enough", she laughed.

"Emma, you know what I mean. I thought we were safe every time ?"

"We were, but you never are 100% safe."

"How far are you ?"

"7 weeks."

"Do you want to keep it ?"

"I do, but do you want to be a father ? If you don't want it, don't worry. I'll raise it alone but I want him or her to at least know who his father is."

"Emma, it would be my pleasure to be the father. And be in his life every moment.'

"You're 19, I under … Wait, what did you just say ?"

"I want to have this baby together with you. We'll raise him or her together."

"Did you just say ?"

"Yes, love. I did."

He brought her face closer to his' and pulled her into a long, sweet kiss until Mary Margaret opened the door.

"Ooh, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to interrupt you two. I'll go."

"It's ok mom. We just decided that we want to keep the baby and raise him or her together."

"That's great news."

"But can you keep it a secret a little while longer please ? I don't want everyone to know it and ask questions yet."

"I will, but you're going to have to tell them soon. Or in a few weeks, they'll figure it out themselves."

"I know. Can you leave us alone for a while ?"

" No need", Killian said, "I was planning to go back to my ship. And I was also planning to take you daughter with me."

"Ooh, okay. I'll see you guys later then. Have a fun afternoon."

Killian stood up and walked towards the door. Emma followed him and together they walked to Killian's ship. Hand in hand. On his ship, they went downstairs.

"Finally alone", Killian said.

"Wherefore ?"

"Everything on its time."

Killian started kissing Emma's shoulder and she let her body melt in to his. Together they had the best afternoon ever.

* * *

At 6pm, they decided to get dinner at Granny's. They walked in and took a seat at the back. Ruby walked toward them and said: "You guys are here with 2 persons, but I can smell 3. How's that possible ?"

"Shit, I forgot that you smell everything. But you're right. We are here with 3 persons."

"But how is that possible ?"

"Well, don't you get it ?" Killian said. "She's pregnant."

"No way ! You are kidding me ?"

"We're not Ruby. I am pregnant. Now, can we order something ? I'm pretty hungry."

"Yeah, sure. What can I get you ?"

"2 burgers and 2 portions of onion rings please."

"Coming."

They ate their food and went back to Killian's ship. They talked and laughed the whole evening. They sat on the bed.

* * *

It was late already and Emma was really tired. She didn't want to walk all the way to her home so she decided to stay with Killian. He lived on the ship that once was his fathers. But after he died, it became his. His older brother, Liam, left the ship when he was 18.

So Emma and Killian were going to sleep together for the first time ever. They had tried to several times, but every time Emma's mother called to get back home. But this time, they wouldn't have to worry about that cause they both forgot their phone at Emma's parents house.

Emma felt asleep quickly, but Killian couldn't sleep so he was thinking about this child. Was he going to be a good father ? What are the other people going to say ? What if it isn't like he expected it to be ? What if Emma doesn't want to be with him anymore and is he going to see his child yet if that happens ? He couldn't stop thinking about it and finally got out of bed and walked around for a while. He accidently woke Emma up.

"What's wrong Killian ?" she said half asleep.

"Nothing. Just walking around for a while and thinking about if I'm going to be a good father and how other people are going react and all that stuff."

"Ooh, Killian. I asked that to myself many times in those past few hours. But you know what ? I don't want to think about that right now. It's too early to think about that yet."

"So you say that I don't have to worry about that ?"

"Exactly. Everything will turn out just fine. Now, come back to bed."

"Aye, love."

He got back into bed and he wrapped his arm around Emma. They both quickly fell asleep not caring about anything else then each other and their unborn child.


	2. unexpected

10 WEEKS

"Killian, where are you ? Are you ready ?"

"I'm almost done. I'm in the bedroom."

"We have to leave in 2 minutes, otherwise we'll be late for our appointment with dr. Whale."

"2 seconds, love."

Right after he said that, he walked out of the bedroom.

"Now, can we go dad ?"

* * *

 _The day after she found out she was pregnant, she told her father about it._

" _Dad, I need to tell you something."_

" _Sure, what's going on ?"_

" _I'm pregnant."_

" _You're what ?! Who's the father ?"_

" _Dad, calm down please. Everything will be alright."_

" _Who's the father Emma ?"_

" _Killian. Don't go after him please. He wants to raise this child together with me."_

" _Where's that pirate ?!"_

" _Dad, I told you everything's just fine."_

" _Emma, I just want to talk to him about his responsibilities."_

" _Do you expect me to believe that ? Come on, just be happy for us."_

" _I am happy for you. And for Killian."_

" _Well then, just let the things be like they are. You can't change them though."_

" _Can I at least talk to him ? You can stay."_

" _Is tonight okay for that ?"_

" _Tonight ?"_

" _Well, I invited him for dinner. Mom said it wasn't a problem."_

" _It's ok then. I guess."_

 _That night, the conversation happened. Emma prepared Killian for the questions he was going to get asked in the afternoon. The conversation itself went amazingly well. Killian was even allowed to stay for the night._

* * *

"I'm ready to go."

"Then let's leave."

They left and about 15 minutes later they arrived at the hospital.

"So, tell me. How's everything going with you ?" Dr. Whale asked to Emma.

"Great for so far" her hand was on her barely visible belly.

"And with the baby ?"

"Good, I guess. That's why we're here."

"Well, then let's take a look at your baby. You can lay flat on the table."

He putted some gel on Emma's belly. Killian took her hand while he was looking at the small screen.

"Why does the baby have 2 heads ?"

"That's because there isn't only one, but 2 babies."

"We're going to have twins ?" Emma asked.

"Yes, you are."

"Did you hear that Killian ? We're going to have twins."

"I did, love. It's amazing."

* * *

After they left the hospital and told the good news to Mary Margaret, Emma and Killian went to all their friends to tell the good news. Everyone was excited and happy for them. Then they went back to Killian's ship. They talked about their babies.

"What would you prefer ? 2 boys, 2 girls or a girl and a boy ?"

I don't care about that Emma, as long as they are healthy. That's the most important for me."

"True."

Killian put his hand on Emma's cheek and rubbed it.

"I love you Emma Swan", he said and pulled her into a short kiss.

"I love you too Killian Jones", she said and gave him another kiss.

Killian moved his hand to Emma's belly and gently rubbed it.

"And I love you two in there as well."

He pressed a gentle kiss on it.

"Want to go walk for a bit ? At the beach maybe."

"Yes. Let me get my coat."

Emma took her coat and they left. They walked at the each for hours. They sat in the sand in silence. Just enjoying the sound of the sea. Killian was watching Emma as she was looking at the sea.

"What is it ?" Emma asked.

"Nothing. I'm just happy to have you by my side."

"I'm happy too, Killian. And I'm sure that our kids will be happy with a father like you."

"And they will be happy with a mother like you."

"You're so sweet Killian."

"So are you. And I never wanna lose you anymore."

He pulled her in a long, passionate kiss. Then a few more short kisses. He pulled her closer. Until finally their bodies touched each other. They didn't want to let go. They didn't care that it was starting to get dark. They didn't want to leave. The only thing they wanted was that the time stopped for a while. So they could stay there forever.

A few hours later, they went back to Killian's ship. Emma's parents got used to it that Emma often stayed with Killian. They ate dinner and then they sat on their bed. Cuddling each other for a few minutes. Then falling asleep. Killian's arms were wrapped around Emma. They were in love and they didn't want to lose each other.

That night, Killian had a dream about Emma and him. He asked Emma to marry him. And she said yes. They had the greatest day. And a week later, they married. There was a big party for all their friends and family. After the party, they left for their honeymoon in Boston. They had the best time of their lives.

* * *

In the morning, when Emma was still sleeping, Killian made breakfast for the two of them. When Emma woke up, she smelled freshly fried eggs with bacon.

"Where do I owe this for ?" she asked while she gave him a kiss.

"Good morning, love. You owe this for just being who you are and loving me for who I am. And of course for being the mother-to-be of my children. I wouldn't want anyone else for that anymore."

"Ooh, Killian. I wouldn't want anyone else as the father of my children. But I believe we had this conversation yesterday."

"We did. I know. But I just want you to know it. I want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too."

They sat down and started to eat their breakfast.

"Look Emma, I know that you're only sixteen and we're only together for 3 months. But I have this feeling that I can't shake."

"What feeling ?"

"The feeling of true love. The feeling that I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. The feeling that I want you to be my wife. So Emma Swan, do you want to marry me ?"

Emma was shocked. She didn't expect this to happen. Not that fast.

"I'd love to be your wife, so yes, I wanna marry you."

"You have no idea how happy you just made me." He said before he started kissing her.

Time stopped. What felt like hours, were only seconds. A few moments later, they got back into bed. Knowing that they would be husband and wife soon. Knowing that within 6 months, they would have children. Knowing that they want do spend the rest of their lives with each other. But most important, knowing that they loved each other.

They stayed in bed the rest of the morning. In the afternoon, they got dressed and they went to Emma's parents to tell them the news.

"Mom, dad, we're getting married."

"What ?! Emma, you're sixteen. That's way too young." David said.

"I'm seventeen next week. I'm not a child anymore. And who says that we're getting married next week ? We'll for sure wait till after our twins are born", Emma replied while rubbing her belly.

"Congratulations", her mother said.

"Thank you mom."

"Your dad is happy as well. Aren't you David ?"

"Yes, I am. Just can't believe you're growing up so fast."

"I know."

"I'll take good care of your daughter", Killian said as David looked at him.

"You better do."

"She can't be in better hands."

"Are you gonna stay for dinner ?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Why not." Killian said.

"Can he stay for the night as well ?"

"Sure."

They talked about their wedding and their babies the whole afternoon. Although it would 6 months till their twins were born and at least that long before they are getting married, they were super excited.

After dinner, Emma and Killian went upstairs. They were laying on the bad, talking to each other. Mostly about their twins. About stuff they had to buy and things they had to prepare. Emma was writing down everything. Until suddenly she felt exhausted and fell asleep.


	3. Leaving home (part 1)

14 WEEKS

Emma's belly was clearly visible now. Everyone in town now knew she was pregnant. Just as every single one of them was asking questions. Emma and Killian were sick of it. Can't they just leave them alone ? Of course they couldn't. Emma was 17 and expecting twins. What's not about that to talk about. Though, everyone was happy and excited for them. They wished them all the luck in the world. But what Emma and Killian didn't tell the people yet, is that they were engaged.

* * *

She was watching television. Killian sat next to her on the couch. His one arm wrapped around her, the other arm resting on her belly. Her head was on his chest. They were happy.

"Mom, can you bring me some food please ? I'm hungry."

"Sure, what do you want ?"

"Biscuits."

"Coming."

"Are you going to eat again ? You ate about an hour ago." Killian said.

"Well, yes. I am going to eat again. Don't forgot that it's not only me that needs food. The 2 little ones have yo eat as well." She answered as she was pointing to her belly.

"I know" he laughed.

Snow brought the biscuits. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

Emma started eating and in no time, the bowl was empty.

"Someone was hungry, I see."

"Believe me, the two little monsters inside me can't get enough food."

"Apparently."

Killian placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. David just walked in at that moment and saw the two of them.

"Not in my house. Or at least not in the living room."

"Sorry, dad" Emma said. "We need our own place" she said to Killian. Quiet so no one but Killian could hear it.

"We have my ship."

"And you're going to raise 2 children there ?"

"Yeah, why not ?"

"I honestly think it's too small to actually live on with 4 people."

"Perhaps, you're right. Maybe we should start to look for our own place."

"Tomorrow."

"Whenever you want, love."

They watched television the whole afternoon. But after two hours, Emma fell asleep. Killian watched her sleeping, not getting his eyes off her any moment. She looked peaceful. An hour later, Killian fell asleep as well.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Emma woke up. One of the babies started to kick. She woke Killian up and took his hand. She pitot on the place one of them was kicking.

"Do you feel that ?"

"I do, love. It's wonderful."

If the one stopped kicking, the other one started. They kicked 5 minutes long, but finally, they stopped.

"They got tired of all that kicking" Emma laughed.

"They'll do it more often and longer from now one."

"I know" Emma sighed. "What are we going to eat tonight ?"

"Your father and I are going to get something at Granny's. Do you wanna come with us ?"

"Yeah, when are we leaving ? I'm starving."

"It's 6.30pm now, so we're going to leave at 6.45pm. Okay ?"

"Okay."

Emma stood up and walked towards the table. She took her phone and saw she missed a call from Ruby. She called back, but Ruby didn't pick up. 'It won't have been that important' she thought.

15 minutes later, they left. Emma saw Ruby and asked why she called.

"I wanted to say that I'm going back to the enchanted forest for a while. Searching people like me."

"You mean searching your family ?"

"Yes, but I promise I'll be back before the little ones are born."

"Good luck then."

"You're not keeping me from going ?" Ruby asked surprised. She expected Emma to talk the idea out of her head.

"Ruby, you're my best friend. I don't wanna be the one that keeps you from being happy."

"Thank you."

They hugged. Emma was happy for her friend, but deep inside, she was sad. After that, they ordered their food and ate it all.

* * *

Snow and David went back home, while Emma and Killian went to the movie. It was a romantic movie. When the movie was over, they went to the ship. On their way, they saw a beautiful house for sale.

"This is such a nice house. It would be perfect for us and our children to live in."

"Aye. That it is."

"Let's ask for some information tomorrow."

They walked the rest of the way, talking about the house. They really wanted it from what they saw from the outside.

On the ship, Emma layer down on the bed. Killian was saying something, but she was so exhausted that she didn't hear anything of what he said.

"What did you just say ? I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry."

"Emma, you are exhausted. Go to sleep."

"I can't, I still have a lot of work to do."

"There's nothing you can't do tomorrow."

"Killian …"

He cut her off with a kiss before she could say anything. She kissed him back.

"Just go to sleep Emma. Listen to your husband-to-be for once."

"Only if you come with me."

"Of course. Give me one more minute."

"I'm waiting" she said with a smirk.

Emma went back to bed while Killian went to the deck. He was just thinking for a minute and then he went back to Emma.

"Here I … Emma, where are you ?"

No answer.

"Emma !"

Still no answer.

"Emma, love. Where are you ?


	4. Leaving home (part 2)

He ran to Mary Margaret and David's house as quick as he could.

"Calm down, Killian. What happened ?"

"Emma … I was just on deck for … for less than a minute. And when I got back, she … she was gone."

"Have you tried calling her ?"

"I tried, but her phone was on the table."

"Ooh, Killian, don't worry. I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she just wants to surprise you."

He started to cry. "But what if something bad happened to her ? What If someone took her ? What if I'm never going to see her again ? What I'd she … she's dead ?"

"Try not to think about it. You have to believe that everything's alright."

"How can you both stay so calm ? I mean, it's your own daughter who's missing."

"We believe that everything's alright and that she's just playing a game and that one day, well all laugh about this."

"I wish I could think that way."

He felt like Snow was hiding something from him. As was David. But he didn't ask for it. All he wanted now was to hug Emma and never let her go anymore. But he couldn't do that. Emma was missing, and he had a bad feeling about it. He went back to his ship and sat on the bed. He took one of Emma's t-shirts, that was laying on the bed, and stared at it. Then, started to cry again. He fell asleep like that. Crying. He missed her and he was scared.

* * *

 **One week later**

Emma still was missing. Killian had been crying more than he ever cried his entire life. He missed her. He only wanted her to be safe. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her everything's gonna be alright. That it wasn't real. That it all just was a bad dream. But unfortunately, it was one hell of reality.

* * *

He was walking through the streets of Storybrooke, when he heard this voice. It was a voice he recognized as no one else did. It was a voice screaming for help.

"Emma !"

He ran towards the place the voice came from. She just lay there, in her own blood.

"Emma, how ? How did this happen ?"

"I … I don't … know." She could barely speak.

"It's alright, love. You're gonna be alright."

He lifted her off the ground as if she was just a feather. The hospital was only five minutes walking away. He walked as fast as he could. A few moments later, they arrived at the hospital.

"What happened ?" one of the doctors asked.

"I have no idea. I found her like this."

"Okay, she lost a lot of blood and she has some pretty bad injuries but it think she has a lotof luck on her side.."

"So she's gonna be alright ?"

"Yes, she is."

"And the babies ? How are they ?"

"From what we can see now, everything's seems alright. But we'll for sure check up on them as well."

"Thank you, doctor."

"No problem."

"Just make sure that she survives. I can't live without her."

"She'll get through it. I promise."

Killian walked back outside and called Mary Margaret.

"Yes, she's in the hospital now and yes, they're taking good care of her."

"And the babies ?"

"The doctor said that from what they could see, everything's fine."

"We'll be there in 2 minutes." Mary Margaret said and ended the call.

Killian went back inside after he had been thinking for a while. Mary Margaret and David arrived less than 30 seconds later.

"Where is she ?"

"Over there."

They went to Emma, but Killian stayed where he was. A few minutes later, they came back.

"She wants to see you."

He slowly walked to Emma. She sat straight up and was looking at him.

"Emma, I-"

She cut him off by a kiss.

"I love you", she says.

"I love you too."

"How long was I gone ?"

"How long was I gone ?"

"A week, but who took you ?"

"A guy, I don't remember his name. I stabbed him with a knife and then I ran. Not long after that, I fell down and everything went black. The next thing I remember is you finding me."

"I'm sorry, love. I should've immediately come with you. It's all my fault."

"Don't."

"Don't what ?"

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

He kissed her softly on her cheek.

"How are the babies ?"

"The doctors said everything's fine with both of them."

"That's great."

"I know. But they also said that I have to stay here for a week."

"Don't worry. If we can survive this, we can survive anything."

"How do you know that ?"

"I just do."

"What would I be without you ?"

"The same as I would be without you."

They kissed a few more times.

"I gotta do something" Killian said.

"What ?"

"Not gonna tell you. You'll find out when you leave the hospital."

"Will you come back today yet ?"

""Of course I will."

They kissed once more before Killian left.

* * *

 **2 hours later**

"Here's your key mr. Jones. Have fun in your new house."

"Thank you."

* * *

 **6 days later**

Emma was ready to leave the hospital. She was waiting for Killian To pick her up. When he arrived, he blindfolded her.

"What is this for ?"

"Let's call it a surprise."

They walked to the house.

"You can take it off now."

She took it off and she was speechless. She was standing in front of the house she wanted to live in. On the door, there was: WELCOME HOME.

"Welcome home, love."

"No way, Killian ! Is this our house now ?"

"It is. Thanks to your parents.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it !"

"Wait 'till you get inside."

"Another surprise ?"

"Go inside and you'll see it."

They went inside and Emma's mouth dropped. And then her parents and friends showed uo. "Surprise." They shouted.

"How ?"

"Shh. Don't ask questions, love."

She turned around and kissed him.

"I love you, babe."

"I love you too, darling." He said as he kissed her back.

First, they went to Emma's parents to thank them. Then to all their friends to thank them as well. Granny made dinner for all of them.

The party was over around midnight. Her parents left as the last ones.

"Enjoy your house" they said as they left.

"Thank you. We for sure will."

"I'm gonna get changed and then I'll go sleeping."

"I'm coming with you. I don't wanna go through hell once more."

"Me neither."

They went upstairs, to the bathroom, and got changed. When Emma took her shirt off, Killian gently rubbed her scars.

"Does it still hurt ?"

"A bit. But nothing I can't handle" she laughed while she turned around to face Killian. He started kissing her jawline. She giggled.

"Tell me when I hurt you" he said.

"Don't worry, you won't."

He picked her up, still kissing her. Like that, they walked to their bedroom. They fell on it. They both giggled.

"I missed you;"

"I missed you too. And you have to know that I never will do something to hurt you or your feelings."

"Neither will I."

They fell asleep. Emma curled up next to Killian. His arms wrapped around her so she couldn't escape. Her hands and head laying on his chest. They were the perfect couple. They would have children in about five months. Not long after that, they would marry each other. They would be a family. They would love each other and their kids more than anyone or anything else in the entire world. But for now, all they wanted was being with each other. And that is what they did.


	5. They didn't know

20 WEEKS

Today was the day that Emma and Killian would find out the gender of their babies. They were really excited about it.

* * *

"Do you want to know the gender ?" dr. Whale asked."

"Yes, we do."

"Well, congratulations. Soon, you'll have a son and a daughter to look after."

* * *

Back home, they talked about the room.

"We should paint one half blue and one half pink", Emma said.

"Yeah, but I want a darker shade of blue, like navy blue maybe. And I don't want a pastel pink. Also like a darker shade of pink."

"I agree with that. Shall we get the paint tomorrow ?"

"Yeah, maybe we could get some baby furniture as well ?"

"Right, I forgot about that already."

"Don't worry, love. It's okay."

They talked a bit more about baby stuff. When they were done, they decided to go to Mary Margaret and David to tell them the news about the babies.

"Mom, dad, we're going to have a son and a daughter."

"Congratulations, Emma." She hugged her.

"And of course, congratulations to you too, Killian." She hugged him as well.

"Thank you."

"Now, how's everything going with the both of you ?"

"Great. Tomorrow, were going to get paint and baby furniture. And probably start to paint."

"Do you want us to help ?"

"That would be great. You could help with picking the furniture and dad could help with painting the room."

"We sure wanna do that."

"Can you come to our house around 9am ? then we have time enough for everything."

"Yeah. Sure. We'll be there."

"Great. Well, Killian. I think it's about time to get back home."

"Aye, it is."

"We'll see you two tomorrow. Bye."

They left and headed straight to their house. Inside, they started cooking dinner. After that, they ate it and washed the dishes.

"Killian, I'm gonna bake a cake for tomorrow. Do you wanna help me ?"

"Sure, love. What can I do ?"

"Well, you can get the ingredients. Flour, butter, … all that stuff."

"Give me a sec."

He took the ingredients out of the cupboards. And the butter out of the fridge. They mixed everything that they had to and then put it into a baking mold and into the oven. There was still a lot of flour on the table. Killian took some of it in his hand and threw it right to Emma's head.

"What was that for ?"

"Just for fun" he laughed.

"You'll regret this, Killian Jones. I promise, you'll regret this the rest of your life" she said while she took some flour of the table. She threw it into his hair. And there, the flour-fight started. When they were finally done, they both were completely covered with flour. But the cake was ready as well. Emma carefully took it out of the oven.

"Now, I'm gonna get a shower. You're allowed to stay here and watch the cake or you can come with me."

"I think I prefer the second option."

They went to the bathroom, undressed themselves and stepped into the shower. First, Killian made sure all of the flour was out of Emma's hair. Then she did the same with Killian. After they showered, they each took a towel and wrapped it around them. Emma took another one to wrap around her hair. They walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch. Emma turned on the tv. As she did, she went to lay down with her head on Killian's legs. While she was watching the program, Killian gently rubbed her belly with one hand and he was playing with her hair with his other hand. As he expected, she quickly fell asleep. But he did as well.

* * *

The next morning, Emma woke up before Killian. His hand still on her belly. She turned her head so she could see him.

"Hey, babe. Wake up. We'll be late" she said since it was twenty past eight already.

"Hmm ?"

"Come on, Killian. Wake up."

"I'm awake, love."

"I can see that" she said sarcastically. He moved his hand away from Emma so she could stand up. She got dressed and made breakfast while Killian was getting dressed.

"Good morning, love" he said as he got into the kitchen.

"Morning. Did you sleep well ?"

"Not really. My back is killing me for the moment."

"Ooh, come here. I'll make you feel better." She kissed him shortly. Then, he responded with a long, passionate kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now, do you want breakfast or not ?"

"The only thing I want is you" he said and gave her another kiss.

"Killian … come on, we need to be ready in half an hour. Just let me go and eat breakfast."

"Alright."

"Thank you."

They ate breakfast and ten minutes later, Mary Margaret and David arrived. First of all, they went to buy some paint. They chose a navy blue and a punch pink color. While Emma and Mary Margaret went to pick out furniture, Killian and David started painting the room. Emma and Mary Margaret came back around 5 with the car full of stuff. They got it out of the car and placed it inside.

"We don't have to worry about that part anymore. How's everything going with the room ? Can I see it ?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, sure. You'll be surprised" Killian said. He opened the door and as Emma walked in, her mouth dropped. One half of the room was white with blue, horizontal stripes. It reminded her of the sea. The other half was pink. It was amazing that the room was done in a day.

"This is better than I expected."

"Glad you like it."

"Dad ? Do you want to put the cribs and the other things together ? Together with Killian maybe ?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"Always."

When the cribs and other stuff was put together, they all placed it into the room on its right place. Mary Margaret and David left after they had eaten a piece of the cake that Emma and Killian had made the other day. Emma and Killian watched television again. What they didn't know as that someone had been watching them all day.

* * *

 _ **A/N: What did y'all think of this ? i hope you all liked it. i was wanting to ask all of you to come up with names you'd like. for baiys and for girls. I'll pick my two favorites for a boy and my two favorites for a girl to use in the next chapter. then you should say what of each two are your favorites and that will become the final names. again, i hope y'all liked this chapter and i'll hopefully see you on Wednesday :-)**_


	6. You

27 WEEKS

"No, Killian. We're not gonna name the babies Leopold or Victoria or whatever name you just said."

"But you said liked Brooklyn, Brook, Dylan and Aiden."

"Yes, I like Brooklyn and Dylan the most."

"Yeah, I think they're my favorites as well."

"Well, then I think that I'll go ask my parents for help."

"Maybe that's the best plan."

A little over 5 minutes later, they were at Mary Margaret and David's house.

"Mom, can you please tell Killian we're not gonna name our son Leopold and our daughter Victoria?"

"Hey, Leopold was my father's name. And I don't like Victoria either."

"We thought about Brooklyn or Brooke for our daughter and Dylan or Aiden for our son."

"And now you want my opinion, I get it. Well, I can tell that all of them are lovely names. If I had to choose, I'd go for Brooklyn and Dylan."

"These are our favorites too. Where's dad ?"

"He's getting some stuff for a little project of him. You know him."

"Ooh, no. What's he making this time ?"

"I wish I could tell you, but honestly, I don't know myself."

"When is he coming back ?"

"No idea. Probably not in the first hour since he only left about 10 minutes ago."

"Okay, then we'll come back tonight."

"Great, I'll see you again tonight then I guess."

"Bye mom."

"Bye Emma. Bye Killian."

They left. Mary Margaret watched as they did. But so did the person on the other side of the street. The person fast walked down the stairs towards the street and followed Emma and Killian. He followed them 'till they were at their house and there, he still watched them from behind a car. He watched them with a telescope so he could see what they were doing. The only thing was that he couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Hey, baba. What are we gonna do today ? I thought of going to the beach maybe."

"Aye, that sounds great. I'll go and get your bikini and my swimming trunks if you go and get some towels and sunscreen."

"Sure."

Emma took some towels and put them in a plastic bag. As well as the sunscreen.

"What bikini do I have to bring ?" Killian yelled from upstairs.

"Wait, I'm gonna come, so I can put it on already." Emma yelled back.

"I'm gonna come to you. Otherwise it will take like half an hour for you to get here."

"Hey, watch your words !"

"I'm telling the truth" he joked. He got down with a bikini and had his swimming trunks already on.

"Did you bring me a t-shirt and shorts as well ?"

"Of course."

"Good."

She went into the bathroom and put on her bikini and shorts. She walked back to Killian.

"Why haven't you put on your shirt yet ?"

"Not enjoying the view ?"

"I do, for sure. But I'm just wondering why."

"Well, give me your hand."

He gave his hand and she put it on her belly.

"They are kicking hard, I can tell."

"Yeah, it's like they are excited to go to the beach."

"Aye, that's probably it" he laughed.

Emma put her shirt on and took the bag and they left.

The beach was almost empty. But it was sunny. Emma just laid down on a towel in the sand while Killian went into the water. The whole afternoon had passed by. Emma had fallen asleep. And after some time, Killian had come out of the water to lay down in the sand next to her. He had watched her. She was beautiful and peaceful when she slept. It was late and Killian woke Emma up. They took all their stuff and left. At their house, they put everything away and took something to eat.

"Hey, Killian. I'm gonna put this outside. Then I can throw it away tomorrow" she said as she picked up the plastic bag with things that could be thrown away.

"Let me do that for you, love."

"It's not because I'm pregnant, that I can't put this outside."

"I know, but let me at least help you."

"Alright."

They put it outside and right before they turned around to get back inside, Emma froze.

"What's wrong ?"

"No, this can't be true."

"What can't be true ?"

"You ?!"


	7. Broken

****still 27 weeks****

"Emma, who is that?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Emma, talk to me. Who is that?"

"Yeah, Emma. Talk to him. Tell him who I am."

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Well, I'm Neal, Emma's ex-boyfriend."

"And you forgot to mention the part where you kidnapped me." Emma said furious.

"Ooh yeah, right. And I'm the one who kidnapped her."

"Bloody hell. How dare you to show up here."

Emma just was fast enough to stop Killian from starting a fight.

"Calm down, Killian."

"Yeah, calm down, Killian. Listen to your girlfriend."

"Don't listen to him. He's not worth it. The only thing he wants is to get you angry."

"I don't want anything except from one little tiny thing."

"And what may that be?"

"Isn't it obvious, Killian? I want her. I want Emma."

"I don't think so, mate. The only thing you get is my fist in your face if you're not gone in the first 5 seconds."

"I already was afraid you'd say that. That's why I brought, well let's call it a friend, with me." Neal said while he took a gun out of his pocket. "If you try to attack me, then you won't have kids, a girlfriend or even a life."

"Emma, stand behind me." She did what he asked.

"I don't wanna do this, but if you don't hand her over to me in the first 30 seconds, then you know what's coming."

"I'd rather die than giving her to you."

"Well, then I'm sorry."

He shot right to Killian.

"NOOOOO-" Emma yelled, but before she knew it, she was shot as well. With her last bit of strength, she crawled towards Killian.

"I love you." she said and then everything went black.

* * *

She woke up and saw a white ceiling. Where am I? What happened? Wait, am I in the hospital? Where's Neal? Did he get away? Where's Killian? All sort of these thoughts got in her head. She wanted to know if Killian was alright. She tried to get up, but she couldn't. She was connected to many different machines and monitors. When a nurse finally came in, she helped Emma to sit straight up.

"Excuse me, but would you know where Killian Jones is?"

"The guy who was shot? He's in the intensive care. He's shot right in his stomach and then into his liver. They're not sure if he's gonna make it."

"Okay, thanks" she said and faked a smile. As soon as the nurse was gone, she started to cry. Until she heard doctors and nurses rushing in the hallway. With some struggle to get out of the bed, she somehow managed to get to the door. She carefully opened it and slowly followed the down the hallway. There she saw him. There she saw Killian. From what she could see, she saw them trying to restart his heart. She quickly rushed back to her room. _He can't be dying. I can't do this on my own. No, he will live._ At least, she hopes he does.

"Miss Swan? I have news about Mr. Jones."

"How is he? Is he still alive?"

"He had a heart attack. But he's a strong man and survived. He's in a coma right now but he's stable. You can go see him if you want."

"Yes, please."

She got back out of bed and followed the nurse to a room. It was completely white with only a bed in the middle.

"I'll leave you two alone."

"Thank you."

She stood still and hesitated for a moment but then ran towards the bed. She took a chair and sat down. She took his hand and kissed it.

"Killian, babe. Please wake up. I can't raise the twins by my own. I can't go through labor without you to support me. I need you. Please come back to me", she said and kissed him. She felt something going through her and the room and every other place.

"What the hell just-" she was cut off by Killian who grabbed her hand.

"Killian!"

"Emma, you … you did it."

"What have I done?"

"You broke the curse."

"The curse? What-" he kissed her.

"Don't ask questions, love." She kissed him back.

"But-" He put his finger on her mouth.

"Shh, I'll explain later." I don't wanna ruin this moment."

"You're confusing me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I don't care. The only thing that matter now is that you're still alive."

She kissed him all over his face.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

A few hours passed by.

"So if I understand it right, all of us were cursed here in Storybrooke by Regina. And I was the one who would break it and bring back the happy endings."

"Aye. I actually am Captain Hook, but, because of the curse, my hook is gone and I have two hands again."

"And I am Snow White. Your dad is prince Charming. Ruby is Red Riding Hood. Regina is the Evil Queen. And the rest you'll find out soon."

"You guys know that this is a lot to get in my mind. And it will take a while before I realize that we actually are the fairy tales everyone knows and everyone tells."

"We're aware if that. And we'll give you all the time you need. But just remember that we're here to help you."

"I know. Thank you."

"Always, Emma. Now, we'll give you and Killian some time alone. See you later."

"See ya."

When Mary Margaret and David were gone, Emma and Killian shared some more kisses.

"I'm so happy you're ok. I don't know what I would've done without you. I wouldn't be able to raise Brooklyn and Dylan without your help."

"Love, I can't imagine a life without you anymore. And the only thing I want is to have a family with you. And that's what we're going to have soon. I love you. I always will."

"I love you more."

"Is that possible?"

"No, but-"

She was cut off again by a slow, passionate kiss.

"Keep those words for when we get out of the hospital."

"Big plans, Captain?"

"Maybe, princess." She giggled. Then, some more sweet kisses.

Suddenly, a doctor came in.

"Hello Mr. Jones. How's everything going?"

"Everything's going great."

"Good, because I came to tell you that you only have to stay for one more night. As do you Ms. Swan."

"Can we stay in the same room?"

"I'll see what I can arrange."

"Thank you, doctor."

"No problem."

He left and that day passed by slowly. Emma could stay with Killian in his room. They both fell asleep pretty fast. It was a dreamless night but they knew that they still were in danger as long as they didn't know were Neal was.

 _ **A/n: Omg, guys ! 3000 views ! you can't believe how happy that made me ! i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i also hope that you'll like the upcoming ones. maybe there will be more luck for Emma and Killian. but maybe not... see ya**_


	8. Now

35 WEEKS

It was been 8 weeks since Emma and Killian left the hospital. No one had seen Neal since then. They hoped that he left Storybrooke and wasn't planning on coming back. Emma couldn't get up on her own anymore. She could barely even walk. So Killian had done a lot in Emma's place. Then she mostly sat on the couch, watching him and laughing at him. Lucky enough for him, her mother came twice a week to help him with the stuff Killian didn't understand. Today, Killian didn't have anything to do. So he sat on the couch, watching television with Emma. She had fallen asleep in Killian's lap, but he let her. She didn't sleep very well the last few weeks, so she needed every bit of sleep she could possibly get.

Suddenly, Emma woke up. "Pain", she said.

"What pain? Where pain?"

"Just pain. The twins. I think my water is broken."

"We have to get you to the hospital. Now!" Killian stood up and put some stuff, that Emma was going to need, in a bag and ran with it to his car. He threw it in the back and got back inside. "Give me your hands, love. We're gonna get you to the hospital." She gave him her hands and he helped her to get up. There was a wet place where Emma had sat.

"We're almost there, love. Hold on."

"Fuck you, Killian. Shut up." The whole car ride, Emma was swearing. They finally arrived at the hospital. Killian went inside to get a wheel chair and a doctor.

"Since when is she having contractions ?"

"For about 20 minutes I think."

"Ok. Hi Emma, I want you to breath slowly." Dr. Whale said to Emma.

"Just Help me!" she shouted.

"We will. Just take slow breaths. It will help."

They brought Emma inside and changed her clothes into hospital stuff. Soon, Emma would have to give birth to her twins since she was 9 cm far already.

"Come on, love. You can do this."

"Shut up."

"Don't push yet, Emma. 5 more minutes" Dr. whale said.

Emma groaned. 5 minutes later, she could start pushing.

"Come on, one big push yet and the first one is out."

After one big push, Emma heard a baby crying.

"Congratulations with your daughter."

"Emma, well done. Brooklyn is born. Now just push a few more times and the our bot will be out as well."

After a while, Dylan was born as well.

"You did well, love."

She held Brooklyn in her one arm and Dylan in her other arm. "Brooklyn has your eyes."

"And Dylan has yours. They're perfect. Just like their mother."

"They are perfect. That's true. But I'm not."

"In my eyes you are."

"I love you. And now we're one big family."

"Love you too."

* * *

About 2 hours later, Mary Margaret and David came to visit them. Ruby, who came back from the enchanted forest yesterday, came as well. But there was someone with her.

"Hey, Ruby. I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too. It feels like it's been years since I've seen you."

"I know. Who's this ?"

"Emma, this is Dorothy. She's my …" She hesitated for a moment. "She's my girlfriend." she finally said.

"Oh hi. Nice to meet you, Dorothy. I'm Emma."

"Nice to meet you too, Emma."

"And who are these two little cuties ?"

"This is Brooklyn and the other one is Dylan."

"Can I hold one of them ?"

"Of course. Here, you can take Brooklyn. And Dorothy, you can hold Dylan if you'd like."

"I'd love to."

Like that the whole afternoon passed by. People came and left. Emma was exhausted. And so was Killian.

* * *

 _2 days later_

Today, Emma and the twins left the hospital. They all were one happy family. Well, beside the fact that Emma didn't get a lot of sleep. When they arrived at their house, they put Brooklyn and Dylan in their cribs.

"Finally, some silence." She said and with that she fell down on the couch.

"I know. You can get some sleep if you want. I'll watch the twins."

"Really ? Thank you so much, babe."

"Always, love."

It didn't even take her a minute to fall asleep. She slept for a few hours while Killian was watching television. She woke up and sat straight up to move towards Killian. She sat in his lap and fell asleep again. He stood up and carried Emma to their bedroom. He carefully put her in the bed and pulled the covers over her shoulders. He joined her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He fell asleep as well. In the next few months, there was a lot of crying, changing diapers and all sort of that stuff. But they were happy, and that's all that mattered.

 _ **a/n: I am so sorry i didn't upload wednesday but school is killing me. my exams start in about two weeks so ... for now, i won't upload on wednesdays anymore until after my exams. Again, i'm sorry but i hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	9. Giving away

***Writer's pov***

It had been exactly a year since Brooklyn and Dylan were born. And today was not only their birthdays; it was also the day Emma and Killian would finally get married.

The last time Emma and Killian had seen each other, was 2 days ago. They wanted to do it the traditional way. Mary Margaret, Ruby, Dorothy and Regina were with Emma to help her getting ready for her big day today. David and Robin were with Killian. Brooklyn wanted to stay with her mother while Dylan stayed with his dad

***Emma's pov***

My mom was doing my make-up after I got my daughter ready; she was wearing a cute white dress with a cute pink belt. She also had a pink headband that matched with her belt. Killian didn't even know what his daughter was going to wear. When my make-up was done, Regina did my hair. It was a braid updo that I absolutely loved. My mom and Ruby helped me getting in my dress. It was white with a lot of rhinestones on top. I'm sure that Killian was going to love it though. When I was all done, Dorothy came in with Brooklyn. She gave her to me and all 6 of us went to the car that would bring us to the church.

***Killian's pov***

The longer I was waiting, the more nervous I got. _What if Emma decided that she didn't wanna marry me anymore? Is she gonna come? Will she actually say "I do"?_ All these things came up in my head until I finally heard the music start. Everyone stood up from their seats and then the doors opened. First, Ruby and Dorothy came in. after that, Mary Margaret. And then finally, Emma with Brooklyn in her arms and David. Emma looked absolutely stunning. As did my daughter. My mouth almost dropped. She looked up and looked me in the eyes. A smile formed on her face.

***Emma's pov***

As I was walking down the aisle, Killian smiled at me and I smiled back. When I finally reached Killian, my father let go of my hand as a sign that he agreed with it that he gave me ways to Killian. "Hello, love" he said quietly so only I could hear it.

After the priest had talked for a while, it was time for our vows. "Killian, ever since the first moment we met, I started having feelings for you. I only wasn't aware of it yet. We became really close friends. And we were really close friends for a couple of years. Until finally, the day came that we I told you I had feelings for you. It was the best day of my life. 2 months after we got together, I found out I was pregnant. We both were really happy. When the twins were born, we were the happiest people on earth. Now, exactly one year later, I'm standing here in front of the alter with the love of my life. And this will be a day that I will remember till the day I die." After I finished, I saw Killian with tears in his eyes.

"Emma, my love. From the day we met till today I have always loved you. And after today, that will be no different. The day we met, I knew that one day, you would be my wife and that we would have children. I only was too afraid to admit my feelings. And apparently, I wasn't the only one. A few years later, you finally made me the happiest person on earth. When I thought I couldn't get any happier, our kids were born. We have been through so much. But we always got through it. Together. And that's why I'm standing here today. To make my love for you official. I will love you, our daughter and our son till the day I die, and even then I won't stop loving you and the twins." He finished, and that was when the tears started streaming down.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Killian didn't need to overthink it twice. He quickly kissed me. We didn't wanna stop, but we knew we had to. When we turned to the people and started to walk out, Killian took Dylan and I took Brooklyn. Our free hand tangled together. We smiled when people were throwing rose petals all over us.

* * *

At the reception, it was time for our first dance as husband and wife. We chose for the song _The Words_ by _Christina Perri_. It was slow, but everyone loved it. When our dance was over, other people joined us on the dancefloor.

***Killian's pov***

I didn't know that Emma had chosen a second song to dance on. It was _Shut up and dance_ by _walk the moon._ I happily shared another dance with her. We danced, laughed and ate a lot. The party ended late at night. Mary Margaret and David were a few of the only people who weren't drunk. They both insisted on taking the twins home with them so Emma and I could do whatever we wanted that night.

"There's my beautiful wife." I said as I saw Emma walking up to me.

"And here's my handsome husband" she said before kissing me deep and passionately.

"Mmm, does my wife have any plans for this night ?"

"Maybe." She said teasing me. "If you want anything, you'll first have to catch me." She laughed and ran away. I quickly ran behind her and when she reached the bedroom, I catched her.

"I got you." I said and she kissed me. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around me. Her hands were already tangled in my hair. We never broke our kiss as I walked to the bed. Not feeling the need to breathe. We fell onto the bed and I was on top of her. I reached to unzip her dress. Still not breaking the kiss. I gently pulled her dress down, revealing her strapless bra and her panties. She helped me getting out of my tuxedo. Only left in my boxers. I started placing kisses down her jawline and her neck. Starting to remover her bra as I got further down her body. I kissed between her breasts. When I reached her panties, I almost ripped them off. Once they were off, I started licking her pussy. I twirled my tongue around and that's the moment I drove her crazy.

"Yes, right there. Don't stop. Yes. Omg, yes. Killian!" I loved her screaming my name out loud like this. I quickly removed my boxers. Sliding myself inside her. We slowly started moving together. Making her moan and scream my name like she never did before. I started to move faster and faster. "Killian! Don't stop. I'm almost there. I can feel it coming. Killian! Killian!" The more and louder she screamed my name, the faster I started to move. I was screaming her name between moans as well. I took her hands and pinned them on each side of her head. I started moving impossibly faster when she started cumming. And I could feel myself cumming as well. We moved in sync for over 2 hours. We never had done it for that long. When we finally were done, we both were sweating and breathing heavily. I held her tightly. Her bare back against my bare chest. She fell asleep quickly. Obviously exhausted from our activities the last two hours. I felt my eyes becoming heavy and soon feel asleep as well.

 _ **A/n: so, what do you guys think ? i really hope you liked this chapter. Also, I'm not sure i'm gonna give this story much more chapter, since i feel like i've messed up this whole story. leave me a review if you'd me to continue this story. BUT, don't worry if i would decide to end it soon because i'm already working on a new one. I'm just still hesitating if i would upload it here or on wattpad. i think wattpad is easier, but ... whatever, i hope you liked this chapter and see you in the next one**_


	10. Surprise

It was been a year and a half since they got married. The twins were two and a half years old and talking all day long. Brooklyn was a shy girl. Never talking a lot in public, but at home, she was the one who talked the most. Dylan was a more social boy. Always up to talk.

Today, it was Killian's birthday. Emma had something special planned. But also had a very special present that she hoped he would like. First, there would be a party at their house. And in the evening, he and herself would leave for a week off. Her parents would take care of the twins. So they didn't have to worry about that. Emma had a suitcase all packed up already and Jillian wasn't even expecting anything. For her present, she was the only one who knew about it. Not her parents nor the twins nor anyone knew about it. She had put it in a cute little bag with some other little things. She really hoped he would like it. She wouldn't know what she'd do if he didn't like it.

She picked Killian up from the grocery store. She had given him a list with a bunch of things they needed. In the time he was gone, she set up the whole party and everyone came to their house. She had given the twins her present so they could give it to him.

"Hey, Babe. Found everything we needed ?"

"Everything, darling. Can you just take this bag from me for a second ."

"Sure" she said and took one of the bags from Killian. She opened the door and let Killian set the bags he was holding in the back of the car. She put the one she was holding in and when she turned around, Killian was standing extremely close to her. He came even closer and kissed her, pushing her against the car after a few minutes, he pulled away and stepped in the car as he didn't do anything. She laughed one and got in the car as well. When they pulled up to their house, Emma said they could leave the bags in the car. They walked inside and noticed it was completely dark inside.

"Why the bloody hell is it dark in here?" Just when he asked that, Emma turned on the light.

"SURPRISE !" everyone yelled. As Killian still stood there half shocked, Brooklyn and Dylan ran up to him with the present.

"Here daddy, from mommy." Brooklyn said.

"Thank you." He said and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek. Emma c a me to stand next to him and watched closely as he opened the present. He pulled out a small white stick. He took a closer look at it and almost screamed out of happiness. He pulled Emma in for a hug and pulled back a bit to kiss her.

"It's a stupid question but, are you happy ?"

"You are right, it is a stupid question. I'm the happiest person on earth right now."

"Then I'm happy that my husband is happy."

"How can I not be happy now that I know that you and I made another child ?" the last part he said a little more quiet so only Emma could hear it. She responded by kissing him.

The party went on and they had a lot of fun. They danced, laughed and sang. When the party was over, Mary Margaret and David took the twins so Emma and Killian could leave to wherever they were going. It wasn't really far. Just out of town. But they would enjoy some time alone. When they arrived, the took their suitcases and put them inside their hotel room. Not starting to unpack, Killian started to kiss Emma hard and passionately. It caused her to let out a moan. When he removed her clothes, she was removing his clothes. Then, he pushed her onto the bed. Crawling on top of her.

"What are you gonna do?" Emma asked.

"Well, first I'm gonna start really slow. Then I'm gonna go faster and faster. It will make you scream my name. I'm gonna make you scream that much and loud that after this, you won't have a voice anymore. I'm gonna screw you so hard that you won't be able to sit for weeks because it will hurt so much. But most of all, you're not gonna want it to end and you aren't gonna be able to move the rest of this week because I'm gonna screw you the whole week."

"Sounds good to me. But the you better get started."

Well, he started what he said what he was gonna do and didn't finish for hours. When they finally finished, Emma indeed wasn't able to move.

"Did you like it, love ?"

"This was the absolutely best night in my entire life."

"So you want this again tomorrow ?"

"Not anything else." She said and smiled.

"goodnight, love."

"night, Babe. "

And that's when they fell asleep. What they didn't know was that someone had been taking pictures of them during their activities the last few hours. And there would follow many of these moments, without them knowing.

 **a/n: i know guys, it's short. But school and exams are killing me. It's like 12.12am now and I should be in my bed actually. But I decided to update for you guys. I wrote this all in the last hour. I'm gonna make it up to you all, I promise. Like you read, there will be something up during their "break" but also after it. So stay tuned.**


	11. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ

Just an author''s note (will be deleted)

hi everyone

some people are wondering if there will be more chapters of this. And because I love you all I've been thinking (like a lot. It almost hurt ?) about a further storyline and I found one. I think that I'll be able to write at least 10 more chapters. There will be sadness, cruelty, but also happiness. For now, I'm writing down every idea I get. And then when I'm actually writing, I copse what ideas I use (all of them mostly ...).

I hope y'all stay tuned for tomorrow's chapter because I can tell there will happen something. Good or bad, I don't know. You'll have to read.

see ya

(My exams are finally over. So is school so I'll be able to write more. Yaay)


	12. Back to reality

_**A/n: Guys, i know. i should have updated last saturday AND yesterday. but, i've been really busy lately. AND i've been having a writer's block. This chapter is not really good (in my eyes) but i just wanted to update. Stay tuned for the next update on saturday; see ya**_

* * *

After a week of relaxing, it was time for Emma and Killian to get back to reality and to their kids.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Brooklyn and Dylan yelled when they saw their parents. Emma and Killian bent down to their level and their arms wide open. Ready to embrace their kids.

"How have you guys been?"

"Good, we play a lot with grandma."

"And we eat pancake."

"And there aren't any left for me?" Killian asked.

"No, they all in my tummy."

Killian put Dylan back on the floor and he went to play again.

CLICK

"So mom, tell me, have they been good all week ?"

"They are like two little angels. They have been really good, I swear. You're lucky with these two. Hopefully the third one, or maybe the third and fourth one, will be like that as well."

"Let's just get with one. I don't think I could handle four kids in my house. Speaking of, we need to make an appointment with doctor Whale."

"I'll call now. Maybe we can go next week then." Killian said and went into the other room to call.

"How have you been lately, Emma? Any morning sickness ?"

"I've been great. And I didn't have any morning sickness yet. That's one thing I'm happy for."

Killian came back. "We can go Monday afternoon." He said.

"Okay. Can you go get the kids so we can go home? I'm tired."

"Brooklyn! Dylan! Come here, we're going home." Brooklyn was the first to be there. Dylan came in talking and talking. He always was talking. Brooklyn was totally different. She was more this shy girl who didn't talk a lot. Mostly, she was playing in silence. Her brother was always talking to his toys or his dad or mom. He couldn't keep himself busy on his own. He always needed someone.

They went home. When Emma came to the door, she saw something white with her name written on it. It was a letter. She took it inside with her and decided not to open it yet. Because it was getting late, she decided she would start dinner.

"Killian, babe, where are you? I need your help in the kitchen."

"I'm in the bathroom, darling. Just a second."

' _A second, a second. I know your seconds.'_ She thought to herself. And she was right. After ten minutes, he still wasn't there.

"Brooklyn? Can you do something for mommy?"

"Yes, mommy."

"Can you go upstairs and get you daddy for me please?"

She nodded.

"Thank you." Emma said and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

CLICK

CLICK

One minute later, Brooklyn came back with Killian.

"What did you need me for, love?"

"I want you to help me with dinner of course."

"Aye, of course. Everything for my love."

"What do you need, Captain?"

"Nothing. Why'd you ask ?"

"Hmm, just because."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He gave her a kiss and they finished dinner. They called their kids and ate. After that, they watched a movie. Brooklyn and Dylan both were fallen asleep. Killian carried Dylan to his room and Emma carried Brooklyn. Then they went to the bathroom and took a shower. Emma dried her hair after and put on pajamas. Killian put on sweatpants and they went to bed. They snuggled up with each other until Emma realized something.

"Killian, I, uhm, have to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"When we came home, and you were getting our suitcases, I found a letter at the door. It was for me. But I haven't opened it yet."

"And why not?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm a little afraid."

"Well, then let's open it together." She nodded. She took the letter from her purse and handed it to Killian.

"You open it." He opened it and gave it to Emma.

 _Dear Emma,_

 _I wanted you to know that you better watch your back. You, Killian and your kids aren't save anymore. Don't try to run away with them, because I will follow you. I'm watching you. Enjoy a few more days with your family, because it will be the last._

Emma was crying by now. "Bloody hell. Who would have sent this?"

"I-I don't know. N-Neal maybe." She said and started crying even harder.

"Shh, calm down. I won't let anything happen to our family, I promise."

And with that, they fell asleep. Not knowing what to do. They were afraid for two things. One, that they would lose their family. Two, that they didn't know who sent the letter.


	13. First day

3 months had passed. They had received a few more letters. 1 each week to be precisely. Their anxiousness only grew bigger. They never left their kids alone. Scared to lose them.

Killian and Emma were sitting on the couch. Emma snuggled up against Killian's chest. His left arm, around her. His right arm on her little baby bump. Her hand over his hand on her belly. The twins were on the floor in front of the couch playing. Their parents watching them with every move they made.

"Killian, I don't know how much longer I can do this. Living in this situation. Always being afraid about what could happen."

"I know, darling. I'm afraid too. But we have to be strong for the kids."

"I know. But now with the third one, I'm more afraid than ever."

"Don't be afraid, love. I will protect our family. No matter what."

"You don't see it, do you?" she pulled away from his grasp now.

"See what ?"

"That if you have to protect this family, no matter what, I may lose you. Then the kids don't have a father anymore. And I don't have a husband anymore."

"Love, you don't have to worry about me. There's one thing I'm good at, it's surviving."

"I know, but I'm just scared. The kids start school tomorrow and I'm afraid there will happen something."

"Don't worry, they'll be safe, I promise."

"I love you"

"And I you. Now, come here." She snuggled back up against his chest. "I will love you and our kids no matter what happens. You're the only people in life that can make me happy and I promise I will never leave you or the kids."

"Good. I will too. And only the thought of leaving you, scares me."

"Good, because it should." She giggled when he said that. "That's what I wanna see. A smile on my wife's face." He said with a smirk. She hid her face in the crook of his neck and fell asleep.

A few hours later, when it was already dark outside, Killian woke Emma again.

"Emma, darling, wake up. We have to put the kids to bed. They have school tomorrow, remember."

"I know." She yawned. "Let's put them to bed."

They walked upstairs and like every other evening, Emma puts Brooklyn to her bed and Killian puts Dylan to his bed. When Emma said goodnight to Brooklyn, she goes to Dylan and the other way around for Killian.

Emma walks back downstairs towards the bathroom and gets changed in her pajamas. Killian enters the bathroom and stands behind her. He puts his hand on her hips and kisses her neck.

"Killian," she said, "not tonight."

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to, okay."

"Okay. But can I still just kiss you ?"

"Maybe." She giggled.

He pretended to pout.

"Come on, you big baby. To bed. I'll be there in a second."

"I'll wait until you're ready."

"Oh, so you want to see me going to the toilet. Didn't think so."

He puts his hands above his head in defeat. "Okay, okay. I'll wait in the bedroom." He said and left the bathroom.

She also went to bed a few minutes later. They fell asleep like they did each other night. Afraid, but safe in each others embrace.

The next morning, Emma woke up at 7. She got out of bed and went to the twins room. She first woke up Dylan because he was the easiest one to wake. After that, she woke up Brooklyn. But like each other morning, it took 10 minutes to wake her up. When she finally got up, Emma helped her with her clothes. Then she helped Dylan. After she helped them with their clothes, she went downstairs and started making breakfast. In the meantime, Brooklyn and Dylan went to wake up their dad.

She finished making breakfast and that was the moment Brooklyn, Dylan and Killian came into the kitchen. They sat down at the table and Emma set a plate in front of each of them.

It was now 7.45 and they finished eating breakfast. Killian helped Brooklyn and Dylan with their shoes while Emma made their little backpacks.

They were off to school at 7.55 and arrived at 8.05. There still were 25 minutes left before school actually started. Dylan immediately was off to play the moment they entered the school. Brooklyn was walking as close as possible by her mom.

"Hey, honey. Don't be afraid. You will make friends here and they day will be over before you know it." Emma said to her daughter.

"But I no want school."

"I know baby. I know that you don't wanna go to school. But you'll like it. And after school, you'll be back with mommy and daddy and then you can play with us. Alright ?"

"Yes mommy."

"Good girl. Now go play with the other kids."

After Brooklyn cried, she went to the other kids.

"Killian, can we go ? If I stay here any longer, I'll take them with me again. Especially Brooklyn and you know it."

"Yeah, c'mon, let's go."

They left the school and went back home. After about half an hour, Killian left for work and Emma was alone. She decided to go to the grocery store since she had nothing to do and they needed some stuff.

It was almost 2 hours later when she came back home. She put all the stuff she bought away and went to granny's. It had been a long since she saw Ruby and she really wanted to talk to her best friend.

"Hey Ruby." She said as she walked in.

"Hey Em."

"How have you been lately ?"

"I've been fine. How about you ?"

"It could be better but I can't complain."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've got letters lately. Threatening letters. And I don't know who they are from. And I'm just really scared lately."

"How long has this been going on ?"

"3 months."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Emma."

"It's fine. You don't have to worry about it. You better give your attention to Dorothy. Speaking of, where is she ?"

"She's out of town for a few days. Something with her work."

"Oh, okay."

She finished her hot cocoa with cinnamon and left again. She sat alone at home. At 3 she went to pick up the twins from school. Dylan already made a bunch of friends. Brooklyn only made 2 friends. But she was okay with that. Killian came home around 4.30. He walked in and Dylan started to tell him about school.

"What are the names of your friends?"

"Henry, Kristoff, Roland and Peter."

"They seem nice." They were sitting on the couch and Emma watched her 2 boys talking. She couldn't help but smile. Suddenly, Brooklyn leaned against Emma's leg.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Up." She said and Emma picked her up.

"Do you wanna tell daddy about school?"  
She nodded. They walked towards the couch and Brooklyn crawled into Killian's lap.

"Hello, lass. How was school ?"

"Good."

"Have you made any friends yet?"

"Yes, Anna and Violet. They nice."

"And what about the teacher? Is she nice?"

"She funny."  
"Is she, now?"

Emma made dinner 2 hours later and after dinner, they put Dylan and Brooklyn to bed. Emma and Killian cuddled a bit more on the couch. But finally went to sleep themselves.


	14. Threatening

Another months passed by. They hadn't gotten any letters anymore and this worried Emma. Killian said she shouldn't worry, but she didn't listen. Their lives just went on like normal. The twins now had had a month of school. Dylan still had a lot of friends. And Brooklyn … well she still had her 2 friends and she was happy with them. She really enjoyed going to school. Dylan liked to see his friends but school itself he didn't like.

It was Friday night. Brooklyn and Dylan were with Mary Margaret and David for the night while Emma and Killian went on a date. Killian had only 1 drink and Emma didn't have any since she was 6 months pregnant. They had a quiet night together. When they returned back home, Killian found a big, yellow envelope at the door.

"Emma, it's for you," he said

"What the hell is it?"

"I don't know. Open it and you'll know." She opened it and her she gasped. Killian took it out her hands. "Bloody hell."

 **a/n: don't get used to me writing in pov's now ...**

 **anyways, I'm not sure I will update next week because I don't feel great lately. It's not that I'm sick or something, just some issues so ... But I'm gonna try my best to update for you guys.**

 **also, I published a new ff, But it's on wattpad ... if you're interested, its called "A Dream Come Trur" and my username in wattpad is "chekecp". It's a colifer ff**

 **ok, guys, see ya next week hopefully and if not, the week afterwards (maybe I'm gonna have 2 chapter then if I don't update next week ... I'll see)**

"He saw everything. What we did, when we left, the kids,… What are we gonna do now ?"

"Wait there's a note here."

If you show these to the police to mention anything of this to your parents or anyone but your dear husband, I won't hesitate to take away one of the things you love most.

"Killian, we have to protect the kids."

"I know. But we can't let them live in fear."

"But what are we gonna do ? I mean, we can't tell anyone because if we do, he will take you or the kids away from me. He wants to hurt me."

"Well, if he tries to hurt you, I will kill him." She started crying. "I won't let anything happen to this family. You focus on the little one here," he said and pointed to her belly. "And I will take care of our stalker."

She nodded. Her crying was suddenly interrupted by her phone buzzing. It was a text from an unknown number.

Un (unknown number): awh, how cute. Crying on you husband's shoulder

"What the bloody hell."

"How did he get my number ?"

Un: Well how do you think blondie ?

"What's happening ? I'm not even save in my own house."

Un: Were you ever save ?

Emma started shaking and accidentally dropped her phone.

"Hey, Emma, listen to me." She slowly turned her head towards Killian. He was saying something, but she didn't hear it. The world slowly faded away. She fell on the floor.

"Emma!" Killian shouted.

Un: Oh no, and now she fainted. How bad.

He shook her till she was back. "Wha- what happened?"

"You fainted. And he saw."

"But, how's that even possible? All the blinds are closed."

"Bloody hell. You're right."

"What are we gonna do now ?"

"You first have to calm down a bit. We're gonna sit on the couch and you can snuggle up against my chest. We're gonna cuddle a bit and not worry about this anymore. I'm gonna turn off your phone so our stalker can't interrupt us anymore. After we cuddled, we're gonna go to bed and when we wake up tomorrow, we'll pick up the kids after we had a peaceful breakfast together. Alright ?"

She nodded.

"Good, now come here." She snuggled up against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. His cheek was on top of her head that was against his chest as well. She sobbed into his chest and shoulder while Killian soothed her. She slowly fell asleep. He carried her up to their bedroom bridal style. He carefully got her out of her clothes, leaving her in her underwear. He went to the closet and took one of his button-up shirts, and put it on her. He pulled the covers over her and joined her after he changed. He pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arm around her. He put his face in her neck. She sighed contently. He soon fell asleep as well.

Killian's pov

I awoke at 7am. I look next to me to find Emma isn't there. I walk downstairs into the kitchen to find a note on the fridge.

I'm with my parents to pick up the kids. Then I go to the grocery store. Be back around 10. Love you

-Emma xx.

I look in the fridge and take out the milk. I pour some in a mug and drink it. I wasn't feeling like cooking anything, so I went to Granny's for some breakfast. I ate and then returned back to home. It was now 8.30. 'Still one and a half hour' I thought. I decide to watch some tv. Apparently, I was still tired because I fell asleep while sitting on the couch.

Emma's pov

I wake up and glance at the clock. 6am. I couldn't fall back asleep so I decided to get changed, pick up the kids and go to the grocery store. I walk downstairs after I got changed. I quickly write a note for Killian so he doesn't have to worry. I get into my car and drive to my parents' house. I knock on the door. After 5 seconds, my dad opens the door.

"Hey, Emma, I didn't expect you to come this early." The sleep clearly still in his eyes.

"Well, I didn't either. But I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep."

"Oh, okay. So I assume you're here for the kids ?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, good news, they're already awake. But they're still in their pajamas."

"I'll let them change first. I have to go to the grocery store as well so I don't think it's a good plan to take them with me in their pajamas."

I walked inside and found my kids on the couch watching tv.

"Mommy!" they both squeal.

"Yes, mommy's here. If you go change them we can go home to daddy after we want to the grocery store."

Writer's pov

They both went to change with their grandparents' help. They left and went to the grocery store. They got everything they needed and then went back home. By the time they were home, it was 9.45.

"Daddy!" Brooklyn yelled

"Come here, my little princess."

She came running towards her dad and he picked her up. He spun her around and tickled her.

"No daddy, tickles."

"Alright, alright," he said and put her back to the ground. She ran off to play.

In the afternoon, they went to the park. They, mostly Killian, played with the kids. Emma dat down and watched them. She smiled. 'My perfect little family' she thought


	15. writer's block

hey guys,

I am SO sorry this isn't an update. but the truth is, I'm having a really bad writers block. I've been staring at the same words for 2 weeks now without adding any. I know what I want in it, I just don't know how to get there.

I hope you forgive me. if it makes you feel any better, I haven't updated my other ff on wattpad in a week either even though I have the chapters ...

I don't know ho long it's gonna take for the next chapter to come. I hope it comes soon, but I can't promise anything.

if anyone wants to help me and eventually co-write, send a pm oon here or dm me on instagram (onceuponatime_isthe_best4ever / colifer_for_life)

again, I'm really sorry. I hope to be back soon. love y'all


End file.
